


We'll Always Have Paris

by whilewilde



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, IT Chapter 2
Genre: Almost death, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Casablanca References, Comfort, Eddie doesn't get crushed by a massive house, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Richie doesn't know how to cope with human interaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whilewilde/pseuds/whilewilde
Summary: The Losers reunite 2 years after they defeat Pennywise for a special announcement.





	We'll Always Have Paris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dellanweekes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dellanweekes/gifts).

Richie doesn't remember exactly when he came around, he only remembers the dark.

"I can't see shit..." Eddie mumbled to himself, trying to move his arm only to find that it was trapped under something heavy.

Not only was it heavy, it was slowly _crushing _his arm, and it hurt like hell_. _Eddie closed his eyes, trying to focus on taking deep breaths, thinking of anything to keep him calm but the realisation that he probably wasn't going to survive the next 5 minutes reared its head. He became suddenly aware that, yes, he was _really_ fucking panicking.

"it'll be okay, it'll be okay" he repeated over and over, as if he was Dorothy wishing for home, and that saying it made it real.

He could feel himself become dizzy each time he tried to take a breath. The realisation that he slowly suffocating hit him. Eddie cursed Richie for throwing away his inhaler before they went down that tunnel, if it weren't for that asshole he probably would only just be crushed to death, not have to suffocate as well. If Richie was here, he'd probably have something smart to say, he always did. Watching as Eddie struggled, he'd probably just say:

"Well how would you even reach it when your arms are crushed, fuckass."

Not anymore.

Richie was all Eddie could think about as he took one last breath, and gave into the darkness.

"Holy shit. So just to clarify, you actually died?" 

If Bill was to be awarded anything, it would be interrupting a good story by stating the obvious. 

The Losers club were gathered around the same table- in Jade of the Orient- that they met at 2 years previous. Bev was listening intently, her mouth agape in shock at hearing Eddie's suffering post- massive fucking house collapsing on him. Mike had visible tears in his eyes, probably more torn up about hearing it than Eddie was when he was actually _dying. _Eddie took Richie's free hand in his as Richie slung his arm over Eddie's shoulders, earning a smile from Ben ('the quiet observer. I bet he's actually a fuckin' spy' Richie would say on occasion, without a hint of malice in his voice).

"No, Bill, he didn't actually die crushed under a massive house." Richie replied, his voice practically dripping in sarcasm.

"hey, all I'm sayin-"

"Alright guys, let's cut it out, okay?" Mike interrupted, half prepared to jump across the table and physically restrain Bill.

"Mike's right. Remember we're here to celebrate, so please join me in raising your glasses to soon to be newlyweds; Richie and Eddie." Beverly said, standing to her feet and raising her glass of wine in the air.

One by one, the rest of the Losers stood to their feet, holding their glasses to toast to the currently red-faced Richie and Eddie. He may have been a show off and an attention seeker, but Richie found the sudden display of affection from his closest friends embarrassed him and warmed his heart all at once. Richie pulled Eddie in close and kissed him as the Losers' club erupted in cheers. 

"Well, looks like they're going to be busy boys for the next year or two." Bill joked, but Eddie and Richie weren't paying attention.

Richie rested his forehead against Eddie's, locking eyes with him. Much to his own annoyance, Richie had this self proclaimed 'stupid, big, mother-fuckin' smile' on his face, but Eddie only found it sweet. If the two men could've seen into their own future, they would probably notice that they'd share many of those smiles (yet somehow bigger and brighter) throughout their life together.

A year ago, they went from losing each other and being certain that was the end, to finding each other (although worse for wear) in 24 hours. Now they had much longer than that to wonder how in the hell they got so lucky.

Later, as the two stumbled out of the restaurant hand-in-hand, slightly more tipsy than they were willing to admit, their minds turned to the future. 

"So, what now?" Eddie queried, trying to keep his boyfriend upright.

"We're going away for a bit!" Richie replied.

_There was that stupid fucking grin again_, thought Eddie.

"You're insane."

"Maybe, but we're going to France in approximately..." Richie hesitated, pulling back his coat sleeve and checking his watch "twelve hours. So get packing as soon as we get home, and don't forget your inhaler."

Eddie rolled his eyes at hearing that. He knew damn well the only one he had was thrown away 2 years ago before they faced Pennywise, and more crucially, before Eddie died.

"You're an asshole."

"Oh, I know. But... Eddie?"

"What?"

"We'll always have Paris."

Richie winked, earning a light slap on the shoulder from a disgruntled Eddie. This was Richie all over; strangely sentimental when he wanted to be, but also somehow utterly oblivious to how people felt. He wasn't saying he didn't love him, but if he had to diffuse a tense situation, he would only ask Richie for help if he was feeling particularly suicidal. Somehow, though, he had grown used to Richie, and likewise, Richie had grown used to Eddie.

Yes, Eddie thought as they stumbled through the streets of Derry; a lifetime with Richie was worth almost dying for.


End file.
